Reasons
by yokusoku
Summary: What if the reason Usagi and Mamoru fell in love, was based on a different reason than what they first thought. When Mamoru finds out that everything isn't what he first thought it to be, what does it mean for him and Usagi? can Minako help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Moving day

Mamoru carried a packing box into his door and placed it on the ground in the living room; behind him trailed a very excited Usagi, carrying another packing box.  
"I can't believe I'm moving in today!" she squealed, placing the box on top of the box Mamoru had placed in the living room. Mamoru chuckled, even though both he and Usagi knew that eventually they would get married, and have a daughter together; every little progression in their relationship seemed to thrill her.

Before he knew it, her arms were around his waist, bringing him into another hug.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she queried; he loved her fragile moments as well,  
"of course I am" he quipped back, spinning around to wrap his arms around Usagi and bring her into a warm, passionate kiss.

"I love you so much odango-sama" he grinned, she broke away from his embrace and scrunched up her nose,  
"you promised you wouldn't call me that" she protested, he laughed.  
"I know, but some habits are hard to break" he watched as her expression became softer, although still annoyed.  
"That's not all the way true, the first time we met in the silver millennium was entirely different" she mused, picking up one of the packing boxes she had put down,  
"the silver millennium, you remember that?" Mamoru questioned, trailing behind Usagi – he was sure he was the only one that had memories of the past.  
"Well, there are some bits that are hazy, but for the most part I do" Usagi explained, placing the box on his bed, as with his eyes he scanned the word 'clothes' on the side, written in black marker. With a large smirk she faced him,  
"The first time we met in the silver millennium, I was in the rose gardens, and you came up to me and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever felt in my life; my mouth tingled for a week" she smiled, giggling amongst the words. Mamoru knitted his eyebrow's in confusion, that was definitely not what he remembered.  
"That's not the first time we met Usako, It was on earth, under a willow tree – you were singing the most beautiful song I had ever heard in my life – I watched you as you danced, you were so beautiful" Mamoru grinned, realising Usagi must have forgotten the detail and knowing he would soon be in for some kind of waterworks.  
"Mamoru, I don't know what you're talking about – I had never went to earth before that" she spoke calmly, in her eyes he saw the truth of the words.  
"Are you sure?" Mamoru quipped,  
"I'm quite sure Mamoru chan, you were the reason I first came to earth" she spoke with calmness and sureness that made him doubt.

He turned away, walking to get another box from his car. He wondered if Usagi was mistaken still, because burnt in his memories, he could still hear the tune of Usagi's first song. The song that had made him first venture all the way to the moon kingdom – risking everything, in hopes of finding his precious Usako.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Lullaby

No matter what he tried, Mamoru couldn't get over the one fact he and Usagi discussed yesterday. It seemed such a trivial thing because despite it, he still was entirely in love with his Usako; yet he couldn't ignore the gnawing sensation that sat in the bowels of his stomach.

He strolled down the familiar Tokyo Street he had walked down so many times before. To his left was the arcade, and to the right a familiar shopping complex where he had taken Usagi to lunch so many times before. He sighed, wondering if he was reading too much into this. He had his future with Usagi already in the works; they were having a daughter together which he had already met.

He knew it was best to leave this alone. He was happy with his life, just the way it was; so he knew the nagging sensation that pondered if he had laid the foundations of his relationship on a lie would fade. After all, maybe Usagi had been mistaken; he knew first account how her ditzy behaviour affected her memories.

In the back of his mind, played the lullaby that he had first heard all that time ago. He smiled, remembering how he had heard that voice back on earth; when he had watched her from a distance, vaguely seeing her faint shadow with her trademark hairstyle. He had practically gone door to door throughout his kingdom, asking about the maiden. Finally, the last in command of his guards, Jaedite had informed of the court gossip; of a maiden with unparallel beauty and grace, the moon princess.

When he had met her, she was just as they had promised; the epiphany of perfection. It was only natural that they had fallen in love, and for that moment he cherished that song; the call that had brought them together. As Mamoru kept walking, a familiar tune filled his ears. He stopped, frozen as the melody continued.

He smiled, thinking over how embarrassed Usagi was going to be when he caught her singing the lullaby, and how she would seek his comforting embrace as always. He followed the sound slowly, which led into the arcade; yet as he reached the source of the song he froze, this time in shock.

The person who stood before him, rattling the arcade machine with determination, was familiar but not the person he expected.  
"Minako" his voice squeaked; she stopped and immediately whipped her head around, her expression alit with her usual enthusiasm.  
"Hey Mamoru-chan" she greeted, curious to see him in an arcade alone.  
"where's Usagi-chan?" she quipped immediately,  
"uh, not here" he stuttered, appearing even more white in the face than he had moments before.  
"What's wrong Mamoru?" Minako asked, her tone now more serious,

"that song, where did you, how do you know that song" Mamoru demanded, Minako twitched her nose curiously,  
"Um?" she stuttered, not entirely sure how to answer the question,  
"I remembered it?" she finally concluded after several moments.

Mamoru was stunned, with only three words falling from his lips,  
"it.. was...you?"


	3. Chapter 3

-I just want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story, and I hope that you continue to like this story-

"Mamorusaidhedoesn'twanttomoveinanymoreandhedoesn'tknowaboutusanymore" came the muffled sob's from across the phone, Minako sighed, both worried and annoyed at the fact that Usagi was upset and that she had attuned herself to understand these rambles.

"What do you mean Mamoru doesn't want to move in?" Minako queried worriedly,  
"that'swhathesaid" came the muffled reply amongst Usagi's sobs.  
"I'll be over in ten minutes" Minako snapped, knowing this was the worst that could possibly happen. Without Mamoru, the future that they had all anticipated would never come to pass and more importantly there would be no Chibi Usa.

"Oki'lljustbehereeatingbrownies" Minako could hear Usagi chomping down on the food as she cried. Minako quickly hung up the phone and proceeded to call the rest of the girls and as briefly as she could, explain the situation; with all agreeing to meet at Usagi's house.

Within a half hour, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami had made it to Usagi's house, and rung her doorbell. Within seconds Usagi's mother answered the door with a very worried expression,  
"she's upstairs girls" she answered; they all nodded and walked up to Usagi's room. She was lying on the bed, her hair dishevelled and brownie crumbs everywhere as she lay sprawled on the bed crying.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako hushed, Usagi turned her head; her eyes were completely bloodshot with tears.  
"What happened?" Makoto questioned softly,  
"Mamorusaidhedoesn'twanttodothisanymore" she blubbered out, Minako was the only one to understand her, and convey the message to everyone else.  
"Do you know why?" Rei asked, her voice extremely firm and focussed; her thoughts also counting the ultimate predicament they were in.  
"He just kept going on about a song" Usagi wiped her eyes,

"what song was it?" Ami questioned,  
"He was talking about how we first met, and he said he heard me singing, and then" Usagi once again burst into tears,

"but what was the song?" Minako repeated, searching for answers to their kings mysterious behaviour.

"I don't know what it's called, but he kept singing it; it went kind of like this" Usagi attempted to hum the song that she had heard Mamoru sing continuously for the last three days. Minako's breathing hastened, as she remembered Mamoru's approach the other day. She knew full well what the song was called, she had sung it all the time during the Silver Millennium; memories that she assumed only she was privy to.  
"I've never heard of it" Makoto stated matter of factly, trying to stop herself from picturing the full devastation of Mamoru's decision.  
"I have" Minako whispered, almost guilt ridden. Immediately four pairs of eyes focused on her,  
"It's called the Ballad of Osha" she explained, everyone looked at her dumb found.  
"How do you know it?" after several moments, Ami decided to ask the obvious question. Minako sighed, running her fingers through the tassels of her hair; this was not going to be easy to explain.  
"Do you guys remember the Silver Millennium?" she finally attempted to explain, the answers she received were mixed; yet most conceded to not remembering everything.  
"But what does that have to do with Mamoru?" Rei finally snapped,  
"I don't think Mamoru's talking about the first time he met Usagi on earth, I think it's the first time he met her… then" Minako finally explained. Minako was confused, willing herself to silence the dread that churned within her stomach. The one thing she knew to be absolute was that she couldn't tell them the truth just yet; that from her memories, the Ballad of Osha was the song, or rather crest, of the royals from Venus.  
"That doesn't make sense" Makoto quipped, confused at Minako's odd behaviour.  
Minako stood up, walking over to Usagi, she bent down,  
"Usagi-chan, I think I know what's happened" Minako breathed, taking a hold of Usagi's hand; Usagi blinked away her tears.  
"I need to speak with Mamoru; I believe his memories are hazed. Please trust me and wait here" Minako pleaded, looking into Usagi's innocent, cerulean eyes.  
"Of course I trust you Mina-chan" Usagi announced, Minako beamed, giving Usagi a thankful nod.

Within moments she stood up and headed to the door,

"Where are you going?" Rei chimed,  
"I'm going to shine some light on the past" she answered simply, disappearing from their sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reviewing !! I hope you like the direction I'm taking this story to… and please continue to review

Chapter four

It didn't take Minako long to figure out where Mamoru was; it was the exact same place she went when she was depressed, Juuban Park. He was sitting on the park bench, staring up at the sky; it was clearly obvious that he was bothered. Minako sighed, clenching the item she carried in hand; and trying to prepare herself for what she was about to do.

"Mamoru chan" she called, Mamoru turned to look at her; his face as white as a ghost.  
"Hi, can I sit?" she gestured, he nodded, moving over to allow room for her.  
"So, do you want to talk about it" she murmured softly, he groaned, leaning forward and running his fingers through is ebony hair.

"What's there to say?" he replied, more desperately than anything.  
"You might want to start with the song" Minako chirped, looking up at the sky. Mamoru swallowed the lump in his throat, not sure if this was a subject he could talk to her freely about.  
"You know about that?" he grumbled, more of a guilty admission than anything.  
Minako laughed lightly, not in a way to put him down but in a way to sympathize,  
"you could say that" she quipped, he looked at her. She reached across and passed him the item in her hand; it was a plain covered book that seemed to be quite battered and broken. He looked over to her with a confused expression,  
"what's this?" he quipped, Minako smiled.

"It doesn't look like much on the outside, but this is my favourite book in the entire world. It's an adventure story, with sword fighting and romance; one of the books I don't actually mind reading – but don't go telling that to Ami, she'll try and get me to study" Minako laughed, Mamoru looked at her baffled.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he asked quite cluelessly, Minako stared into his bright azure eyes.

"You should know that a you can't look at a book by its cover" Minako stated simply, Mamoru smirked,  
"you mean judge" he corrected, it was her turn to smirk.  
"do i?' she questioned, running her fingers through her hair.  
"Mamoru, I think it's time you ask me the question" Minako stated, Mamoru stared at her in wonder; her eyes full wisdom.

"Do you… did we… how did" Mamoru tried in vain to phrase the question into words,  
"no Mamoru, we weren't lovers in the silver millennium" she answered solemnly, trying to comfort her king. His eyes were racked in confusion,  
"how come I remember meeting, her.. You. You looked exactly like her" Mamoru questioned, his voice pleading with her to make things right, Minako sighed.

"When I was in the silver millennium, I didn't exactly follow protocol" it was her turn to look guilty, never the less Mamoru continued to stare,  
"I used to come to earth, but the only way I could actually use the transporters was to dress up as Usagi. You must have seen me in the distance once I landed" she murmured, Mamoru stared at her bewildered.

"What, I used to dress up like her all the time, for security measures" she snapped defensively, he nodded, not quite sure he understood.

"You remember the silver millennium though?" Mamoru questioned,  
"yeah, sadly" there was a tone of sadness in her voice that Mamoru couldn't help but notice,  
"look Mamoru, does it really matter how you found Usagi. Isn't the point that you found her and loved her, more than enough?" Minako added quickly. Mamoru stared down to the ground,  
"I know what you're saying, but there's just something –"he trailed off, not quite sure if he could share his inner feelings with her,  
"please continue" Minako added,  
"It just feels like there's this whole destiny that's been chosen for me, and I was fine with it, I really was" Mamoru fumed, for the first time letting his frustrations show.

"I was fine, being Usagi's husband, I was fine being a father, I was fine having that destiny chosen for me. But now, knowing that my whole life is chosen on one split decision I made eons ago – which had nothing to do with Usagi but you.

It just makes me" Mamoru ranted, burying his face in his hands. Minako smiled softly, in hearing his words, there were things that she could relate to; but she couldn't deny Mamoru was missing one major point.  
"Mamoru, did you ever think the future you know is _because _of the decisions you made and will make" Minako added, Mamoru stared at her in confusion.

"Our futures aren't set in stone, but it's our decisions that pave our future. You should know that by now" she smiled, Mamoru marvelled at how this normally ditzy behaving girl could seem so wise and all knowing now.  
"Just for a moment, forget your past, forget that you're the prince of earth, forget the battles you've fought with us and just be you. Forget that Usagi is the princess of the moon and just see her as the person she is. Do you love her?" Minako smiled, Mamoru groaned, Minako smiled knowing the answer already.

"She's so childish" he bargained with himself, trying to weigh the pros and cons,  
"she's got no boundaries whatsoever" he continued, Minako smirked,  
"sometime's it's people's faults that make them special" she murmured,  
"and she's so clingy, I've never met anyone that is that clingy" he spoke exasperated, Minako laughed.  
"It seems you already made your decision, you're just trying to understand it" Minako beamed, he nodded.

"is it to late?" he stared at her , the look of desperation clear in his eyes.  
"no" she smiled, her heart swelling with hope,  
"how do I get her to forgive me" he was asking her advice,  
"well, just leave the preparations to me. For now lay low and I'll call you" Minako beamed, giving Mamoru the famous Sailor V salute.

He smiled, feeling a stronger bond of friendship form between them,  
"thank you Minako, I'm happy that I could count on you" he smiled, Minako looked on,  
"that's what friends do" she stated simply. Mamoru stood up with Minako, one final question lay firmly on his lips,  
"Minako, if you don't mind me asking though, why'd you come to earth back in the silver millennium?" Mamoru's memories weren't fully formed, but he knew that no other beings were allowed on terran territory,  
"Um" Minako stammered, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

"Well, the stones in your pocket might be able to answer that better than I can" she spoke hastily, before breaking into a steady run away from him. Mamoru stood there frozen, how did she know about them; the four stones he carried in his pocket for the past two years, Kunzite, Nephlyte, Zoisite and Jaedite.


End file.
